


A Metal Arm and A Face From The Past

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU-Steve Trevor as Winter Soldier, Alternate Universe, Gen, Wonder Woman 1984, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: While out in Paris in 1984, Diana sees a face that she never thought she would again.For WonderTrev Secret Santa 2018





	A Metal Arm and A Face From The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerblender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/gifts).



> This is my WonderTrev Secret Santa gift for writerblender (@wndasmaximoffs on Tumblr)
> 
> It is almost a month late but I got it done. I am very sorry for the delay. I hope you like it.
> 
> Truly, I wasn't very sure what to write. I have never written anything for Wonder Woman before which was one reason that this took me awhile. You did say that you liked the idea of a Steve as Winter Soldier AU and anything that took place during Wonder Woman 1984 so I tried to blend the two. I hope you enjoy, I tried my best! :)

The year was 1984 and Earth was......peaceful? Diana wasn't sure if peaceful was the correct word but the world was in a better place than it had been when she had left it. It certainly wasn't like Themyscara, where wars never wage and the women live happily and prosper. But the rest of the world was not Themyscara. The rest of the world was the rest of the world and the rest of the world couldn't go a day without a war in some shape or another.

 

* * *

 

*1918*

The war was over, at least the majority of it. Germany had surrendered and the other countries agreed to lay down their arms while peace was negotiated. Diana's mission was completed and Ares was defeated. The world may finally have peace once again. But it came at a cost, one that kept spinning in Diana's mind. Diana always thought that her heart was impenetrable, covered with thick armor that not the sharpest blade could pierce. But what had torn her heart to pieces was no weapon. It was love. Love was made her heart swoon and her head light. And love is what shattered her heart into pieces. 

When a pilot crashed into the sea near Themyscara and informed her of the war waging outside, she knew she needed to take action, and so she did. She had nothing but the utmost confidence in her abilities. Diana had no doubt that she would defeat Ares, she fully expected it. What she had not expected was to find love in the man whose life she had saved. Steve Trevor turned out to be a courageous man who would sacrifice himself to save the innocent and that is the fate that ended his life.

His bravery, intelligence, wit , and the light-hearted banter he managed to keep even in times of peril had stolen her heart. The night in the village named Veld turned out to be the most magical night of her life. Seeing the beautiful and soft snow fall around her and land softly in her hair, keeping eye contact with Steve while holding him close and dancing, learning about the world that he lived in, it had been wonderful. And then in the inn, when he turned at her door, closed it behind him, and approached her slowly. Guiding his hand into her hair before pressing his lips to hers. The way he backed her back onto the bed and climbed atop of her. The way they undressed each other. The way they danced a different dance bare skinned in the dark room. The way she relinquished control to him in a way that she never imagined. And the way they cried out in ecstasy together, no doubt waking other patrons of the inn. She would never forget these moments for as long as she would live.

Now that the war had ended, she had been replaying the precious moments with Steve over and over in her head. Partially to search for things she could have changed that may have allowed Steve to live and partially to sulk in her sorrow. She stared at the photograph taken in Veld of herself, Steve, and the Wonder-Men for hours on end.

Diana did not regret her decision to leave Themyscara and she did not regret falling in love with Steve Trevor. No matter what life brought her, she would bring him with her always. Love him always.

* * *

 

At war's end, Diana made a decision to honor Steve's legacy by protecting Earth no matter what. She would not let evil prevail and would not lose faith in humanity.

But this proved difficult. Diana traveled the world. And while she marveled at the wonders that the world had to offer, she recoiled in disgust at the atrocities that the human race was able to commit against one another. Her promise to protect mankind proved futile. Whether she liked it or not, humans would always commit atrocities and they would always wage war no matter what she did. So she hid away from the world, living in the countryside of Paris, and let the humans fight among themselves. And they fought and killed but they always came out of the tunnels of darkness and back into the light.

* * *

It was the summer of 1984 and Diana went into Paris. She loved the city, loved the tall buildings and bustling streets made of cobblestone. Paris was the only place that had food as good as home and so she made it her personal mission to eat as much as she could while in the city. 

She sat at a beautiful little cafe called Coutume Café in the heart of the city. She sipped tea and ate various types of breads, cheeses, and fruits. Diana was at peace and happy. 

Or well, she was, until two trucks collided and exploded only a block away. Flames boomed and smoke reached the sky. Screams of horror could be heard from people of many ages. Gunfire broke out and more explosions could be heard. It became clear that this was no accident but rather a planned attack. The only question Diana had was about what. Diana had decided years earlier to remain neutral and to let humans fight their own battles. But as screams continued to echo through the streets and explosions could be heard ripping through buildings and vehicles and Diana saw people running for their lives that she made a choice. In the moment she realized that while humans would always fight, that did not mean that she had to sit idly by and let it happen.

She was unarmed, having left her sword, shield, and The Lasso of Truth in her home in the countryside. Her gauntlets were on her wrists however. They did look very fashionable after all. But she was a God. Weapon or no weapon, she was going to help the people in need even if it killed her.

She approached the ensuing battle quickly but tactfully, ducking behind what little cover was available. Diana thought she was hidden until she heard a grenade rolling under the car that she was perched behind. Diana moved to get away but the grenade exploded only after a few steps and sent her flying. Her body hit the cobblestone hard and she was just able to muster the strength to roll and avoid the car flying through the air after her.

A bullet flew past Diana and shook her from her stupor. Diana instantly jumped to her feet and began a sprint towards the men shooting. Her bulletproof gauntlets proved crucial. Diana deflected each bullet with ease, even as they flew out of the assault rifles and sub-machine guns. Certainly weaponry that she was not experienced in fighting against. These guns were much faster and much more mobile than the ones that were used decades earlier in The Great War.

Reaching the culprit, Diana quickly snatched the AK-47 assault rifle from his arms, broke it in two, and launched it at the other offender. She then swung back around, her gauntlet striking the original culprit across the chin and sending him flying into a brick building. The two primary assailants had been dealt with. Diana paused once the chaos ceased and allowed herself to catch her breath. Seeing the bodies and debris that littered the ground and surrounding area brought her back to a time she hadn't ever wanted to visit.

But just as her mind started to slip, she heard a motorcycle speeding towards her. Quickly dodging to the right, Diana managed to just narrowly avoid contact. Assessing the situation quickly she noticed that the man had dark blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. But his face was covered in a black mask and it appeared that black face paint surrounded his eyes. He was wearing a black bulletproof vest that covered his upper body and his right arm. But when Diana kept inspecting, she noticed he had a...metal arm?

Her moment of confusion was cut short as the man jumped off of his motorcycle and pulled a small machine pistol from his waist. He pulled the trigger and bullets rang around her. A stray bullet caught her in the shoulder but the rest were deflected. His clip emptied and they both took off in a sprint at each other. Both swung their fists hard when they reached each other and both connected. Each punch caused the other to stagger. Diana wasn't sure what to make of this..man? She was not sure if he was man or not, having never seen someone with a full metal arm before. However, she did know that she could figure that out later, after the battle was won. The man threw kicks at Diana, aiming for her head and midsection. She was able to catch his foot off of one of his kicks and flung him onto his back.

She quickly straddled his hips and gripped her left hand into his hair while her right hand reigned down punches. A hard strike landed against his chin and his mask broke and fell from his face. Diana stared down at the man but the face that stared back took her completely aback. A face from her past that she had not seen since his heroic sacrifice in 1918. Diana fell completely still, paralyzed with shock. Steve Trevor was alive and he still appeared to be young. And not only that, he had attacked her. She looked into his eyes but the Steve of old, her Steve, was nowhere to be found. She saw nothing of the old Steve. She saw fear and torment and anger within his eyes. 

Shocked as Diana was to see Steve Trevor in the flesh in the year 1984, she was just as shocked when a sharp and cold blade pierced her thigh. She was still paralyzed with shock and now in searing pain from the knife. Steve pushed her off of him and wrapped his hands around her throat. Diana was gasping for air, barely able to breath but she managed to croak out his name. Part question and part terror.

"Who the hell is Steve?" was all he replied.

Moments later sirens blared around them and as Diana's vision faded to black, Steve's grip loosened. She was just able to see him climb back atop his motorcycle and speed away.

Later, when her breathing had returned to normal and the blade wound in her thigh was patched up, Diana made a new mission. She was going to find Steve. And save him from whatever hell had befallen him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed or if you have any constructive criticism for me. I think that this fic was a bit all over the place, at least the beginning of it. But I hope it came together nicely when reading. Thanks again for reading! :)
> 
> Twitter: @IronAssMan  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
